Talk:Little Workshop of Horrors
Actually the NPC in question is based on Bill Lumberg, the boss from Office Space. Milton spoke with a mild speech impediment and wore thick rimmed large glasses. Also Lumberg was the one that spoke in the manner of: "Ummmm... yeahhhh.... I'm gonna have to ask you to just go ahead and come in early on Sunday. Yeahhhh...." Blimm is definitely a reference to Milton. The obsession with recovering his red staff and repeated threats to burn places down fits Milton perfectly. Blimm also speaks with a speech impediment by repeating parts of his sentences, such as "we can... we can replace it with a new one." My guess is that Anet was trying to imply Blimm stammers.Crow 13:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Man...... You know what? The Chinese translation of this quest stated that Oola's DEAD! My...... level 2 i never used the flux machine on the golem but i did mange to kill it. i did not have parasite so it can't just be that but i did have a hero necro using the spoil victor build so most likely life stealing skills work on it. :Same here. I did that dungeon several times already and never used the flux matrix. :I never had problem to kill golem and nobody of team has the necro skill. It takes quite a while though. -- 04:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::The Indestructible Golem has always been vulnerable to all life stealing skills. It's faster to use the Matrix though, and then you can do it with whatever builds you want. (T/ ) 05:00, 18 October 2008 (UTC) worded correctly? ""The quest's name is a reference to the musical-turned-movie musical "The Little Shop of Horrors"."" Is there a better way to word this? Perhaps just 'the movie, "The Little Shop of Horrs."'--Corey sizeless 08:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Was a musical first.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Actually it wasn't. The original Little Shop of Horrors (1960) was a campy horror film from Roger C. Corman which featured a pre Easy Rider Jack Nicholson, and was not a musical. The musical with Rick Moranis was a remake, with music added. Tip for starting the dungeon without DP As everyone has experienced, crossing Magus Stones in HM is perhaps the biggest challenge when doing Oola's Lab. However, if you talk to Blimm when you reach the area of the dungeon entrance, and accept the Elusive Golemancer start, then enter the dungeon, you can resign, and your party will be placed back outside with Blimm and your DP will be gone. Then, just walk to the dungeon entrance without talking to Blimm again and you'll be starting the dungeon without DP. There is one group patroling between you and the entrance that can be easily avoided. Pucktrapper 21:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. Know if that works for Kathandrax too? HM Borrguus Blisterbark often tries to give my H/H some DP when we're on our way to that dungeon. Shadowlance 21:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind - I read it incorrectly. I see you meant using Blimm for the quest, but zoning into the dungeon (not the quest instance of the dungeon.) Shadowlance 00:26, 4 March 2009 (UTC)